Scooby Justice League Adventure (2017 Animated Movie)
When the mysterious Scarecrow attacks Gotham with fear gas, the Justice League call in the Scooby-Doo gang for help, but when Fred, Daphne and Velma are hit by the fear gas, only Scooby and Shaggy must work with the Team to overcome their cowardice to stop Scarecrow! Release Date: August ???, 2017 Characters: *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - he and Shaggy are the main protagonists as they must overcome their fears of the 15 monsters that haunt them in their nightmares (Phantom Virus, Sarah Ravencroft, the Werecats, Morgan Moonscar, the Mirror Monster, the Grim Creeper, Revolta, the Shadow Demon, the Cat Creature, the No-Faced Demon, Mr. Hyde, the Ghost Clown, the Mummy, the Space Kook and the Puppet Master) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - he and Scooby are the main protagonists as they must overcome their fears of the 15 monsters that haunt them in their nightmares (Phantom Virus, Sarah Ravencroft, the Werecats, Morgan Moonscar, the Mirror Monster, the Grim Creeper, Revolta, the Shadow Demon, the Cat Creature, the No-Faced Demon, Mr. Hyde, the Ghost Clown, the Mummy, the Space Kook and the Puppet Master) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - when exposed to the fear toxin, he is revealed to have a fear of Tests from the History Teachers which his stupidity had neglected to study. **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - when exposed to the fear toxin, she is revealed to have a fear of everything changing in life and she can't keep up. **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - when exposed to the fear toxin, he is revealed to have a fear of being wrong all the time about certain myths and legends, she admits being catholic. *The Team: when working with Shaggy and Scooby, Shaggy asked Nightwing why the Team has to remain that sort of name, when they should be referred as "Young Justice", like they are in the comics and show, and Nightwing answers, "successful Teen Titans, Future Justice Leaguers" **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - old friend to the Scooby Gang during his days as Robin **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - when Shaggy and Scooby were about to be given Scooby snacks to help, Wally takes them and eats them, which Artemis scolds him for **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) - has a problem with Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice, and sometimes force them to man up **M'Gann M'Orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - watched Shaggy and Scooby on the WWE show on Scooby-Doo! The Wrestlemania Mystery **Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) - watched Shaggy and Scooby on the WWE show on Scooby-Doo! The Wrestlemania Mystery, when Shaggy asked her why she just goes by Artemis and not Tigress, or Huntress, or Arrowette when the other guys have superhero names, she answers, "I'm developing the name" **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chalbert) - watched Shaggy and Scooby on the WWE show on Scooby-Doo! The Wrestlemania Mystery **Tim Drake/Robin III (Cameron Bowen) - mistaken by Scooby and Shaggy to be Dick, until they saw Nightwing, who reveals Tim is the third Robin after Jason Todd after him **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - watched Shaggy and Scooby on the WWE show on Scooby-Doo! The Wrestlemania Mystery *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Giovanni Zatara/Doctor Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) *Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist, he spreads fear toxin around Gotham, his goal is to bring fear too all who mocked him in his teen years. **Puppet Master - used in a hallucination where the time when Shaggy and Scooby defeated a corrupt Stock-Broker. **Ghost Clown - used in a hallucination where the time he hypnotized Shaggy into being a lion tamed **Space Kook - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy threw peanuts for Scooby but the Space Kook caught them **Mummy of Ankha - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy sat on him **Mr. Hyde - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy moved a book showing his face **No-Face Zombie - used in a hallucination where the time they were in Africa on a Tour of the Congo. **Cat Creature - used in a hallucination where the time ??? **Shadow Demon - used in a hallucination where the time ??? **Mirror Monster - used in a hallucination where the time he grabbed Shaggy into the mirror, replacing him **Grim Creeper - used in a hallucination where the time Scooby encounters him in the swamp **Revolta - used in a hallucination where the time ??? **Morgan Moonscar - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy and Scooby fell into a hole **Werecats - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy and Scooby ran to the yacht and they entered their lair **Sarah Ravencroft - used in a hallucination where the time back at Salem, dealing with her on Halloween. **Phantom Virus - used in a hallucination where the time Shaggy and Scooby encountered him in the cafeteria *Joker (Brent Spiner) - recruits Penguin so they can get revenge on the Scooby-Gang for stopping them on their crimes of passing fake money throughout a park, stealing Professor Flakey's invention and stealing the fortune of Bodog Benson *Penguin (Dee Bradley Baker) - works with Joker so they can get revenge on the Scooby-Gang for stopping them on their crimes of passing fake money throughout a park, stealing Professor Flakey's invention and stealing the fortune of Bodog Benson Suspects: *Dr. Jonathan Crane (Charlie Adler) - a doctor at Arkham Asylum, Reason: his knowledge of Fear. *Dr. Achilles Milo (Simon Templemen) - former staff of Arkham , Reason: collecting samples of Fear gas. *Hal Emerson (David Boat) - Janitor of Arkham, Reason: always walking around the cell where Scarecrow escaped from. *Dr. Emil Hamilton (Ian Groffud) - expert on Alien relics, Reason: for his obsession of finding the Relic Scarecrow stole. Clues: * Cloth from Scarecrow's mask * Card from Arkham Asylum * Sample of the Fear gas. Culprit: *Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) - Reason: to bring fear to all Gotham. Plot: ??? Trivia: *Monsters Shaggy and Scooby encountered from previous series: **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?: Puppet Master, Ghost Clown, Space Kook, Mummy of Ankha and Mr. Hyde **''The Scooby-Doo Show: No-Face Zombie and the Cat Creature **''The Scooby-Doo/Scrappy-Doo Show'': Shadow Demon **''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'': Revolta, Grim Creeper and Mirror Monster **''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'': Werecats and Morgan Moonscar **''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'': Sarah Ravencroft **''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'': Phantom Virus *Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis and Wonder Girl reference watching Shaggy and Scooby on the WWE match with Kaine and the Ghost Bear in Scooby-Doo! The Wrestlemania Mystery! Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Larry1991's Movies